brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Edward gets the Hiccups
|Run time= 5 minutes |Production №= |Rating= |Date=1987 |Theme=Fabuland |Next=''Lionel's Party'' }} Edward Gets The Hiccups is the first episode of Edward and Friends. It originally aired in 1987. Synopsis It starts off with Bonnie Bunny, Maximillian Mouse and Edward Elephant having a quiet breakfast in the garden when Joe Crow flies over them in his plane as he gets some early morning practice for a display of daredevil flying. This impresses Max but Bonnie can't bear to watch. Joe's flying is so breathtaking that it takes Edwards breath away, causing him to get hiccups. Edward tries to ask for something but every time he tries to say what he wants he hiccups, confusing Bonnie and Max making them offer him the wrong stuff. Edward decides to go for a walk to try and cure his hiccups, during his walk he passes Hannah hippopotamus's house, Hannah asks Edward for some help planting potatoes. Edward tries to help by picking up a potato with his trunk only to hiccup and throw it in through a window knocking over a flower pot. He apologizes and Hannah declares that she has a cure for hiccups "Holding your breath, while I count to five," she counts to five while Edward holds his breath, believing that his hiccups are cured he cheers and jumps for joy then to his disappointment, he hiccups. Bonnie and Max jump behind Edward and say "Boo," in an attempt to cure his hiccups, he questions why they did it and Bonnie mentions that frights are meant to be good to cure hiccups, Edward reminds them that Joe Crow in his plane giving him a fright is what gave him the hiccups in the first place, this gives Hannah an idea. Edward goes up into to the sky with Joe in his plane, while in the air Joe does many loop-d-loops and then the planes propeller stops spinning and Joe comments that he thinks they're going to crash, Edward sees through his plan and tells him that he knows he's only trying to frighten him to cure his hiccups, Joe reassures him that they are in real danger, Edward panics without hiccuping once so Joe assumes that he's cured. Edward is then told that he has to work the controls in front of him while Joe tries to fix the engine, Joe leans out of the plane and fixes the engine. Bonnie and Max watch from a balcony as Edward and Joe fly by, Max comments that he hasn't seen Joe do that stunt before and that he was a little scared watching them, they go to watch Joe land his plane on the run way. Edward states that his hiccups are cured but he did get a bit of a fright. Bonnie and Max declare that they also got a fright and hiccup, Hannah tells them that she knows a cure for hiccups, they both say "No thanks!" and walk off, leaving Edward, Joe and Hannah to laugh by Joe's plane. Appearances Characters *Bonnie Bunny *Edward Elephant *Hannah hippopotamus *Joe Crow *Maximillian Mouse Locations *Fabuland Gallery ladybird-edward-friends-wilfreds-treasure-book-2231-p.jpg|The book adaptions front cover Category:Fabuland Category:LEGO Films Category:1987 media Category:Edward and Friends